Reaver
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: Ask not for whom the bell tolls, Tori Vega, for it tolls for thee... but how long will it hold it's final note? To Death time is merely a measure of mortal coil. Shall she live but a day? or perhaps a century? Character death? language? Jori? femslash? read and discover. ...or don't and always be left wondering...muahahahaha


**AN:** _Not sure, just tinkering. I do that a lot._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious… nope, still don't *shrug* I knew that wasn't a demon at the cross-roads…

**Odd note:** _I'm going to try and keep the whole, won't use the licensed name of the actual product on television because that would cost money thing going, because personally I find it amusing. So yeah…_

_oh, hehehe, character death...sort of. _

* * *

Tuesday is a bitch. Tori found this out the hard way. One might even say the hardest way a person could possibly learn something was indeed a bitch… by dying. Yes, Tori Vega had the un/fortunate pleasure of passing into the next life. And she adamantly blames Brain Squeezers for it.

If one were to indulge her logic properly, this whole mess would have really started when Mr. Hokkaido, the CEO of Vissan (a Japanese auto manufacturing corporation), saw the test episode of the game show Brain Squeezers. He enjoyed it so much that he decided to offer the near-winner of the show his own consolation prize of sorts, next year's model of the Vissan Zuke. Hokkaido was a bit of an all or nothing guy, part of the reason for his success in life so far, so in keeping with that he sent a metallic black Vissan Zuke VISMO RS SU with all available packages, including the navigation. And that is the part that is actually responsible for the untimely passing of the youngest Vega. Specifically the hands free text-messaging assistant was the problem, despite being as the name suggested hands free she disregarded the road but for a second, then everything pretty much went dark …after the violent impact from an eighteen-wheeler hauling movie props (Tuesday and Fate are apparently both massive bitches…still love them in that friend sorta way.)

Okay, so officially Tori wasn't dead per say, but her body was just this side of alive somehow. Limbs may have been mangled, bones shattered, wounds so deep you could hide a phone in them, a crack that technically bifurcated her skull, and blood loss that will forever have doctors wondering how she survived…not that the other injuries weren't of a fatal nature as well. However, there she was in the ER being attended to by a small swarm of doctors and nurses, not entirely sure where in the hell to start.

Lucky, if you can call her that, for Tori she didn't have to experience the pain of being in that state for she was already gone from this plane of existence. She was merely floating in what appeared to be an unending ocean of warm relaxing water. Her troubles and worries just seemed to sink away as she drifted aimless about. …that is until her head banged into something. Not bothering to try and reposition herself to get a better view she merely rolled her eyes up to try and discern what had interrupted her bliss. What she found were two upside down cloaked and hooded individuals on a small wooden rowboat.

Before she could say or do anything, one of them reached down and grabbed her by the face, his large hand easily capturing the whole thing with ease. Then as she had just began to struggle against him was hauled out of the water as if feather light and deposited in the boat between the two. Reasonably she backed herself up to the side of the boat trying to gain some distance as she began to process what was happening. She's cutoff by the non-manhandling cloaked one, "Sorry about that." Her warm angelic voice betraying the androgyny of the cloak, "But we needed you out of the water."

The expected question was already forming in the features of Tori's face as she turned to look up into icy blue eyes, and there she was silenced with an answer, "For you it would be toxic to stay in it any longer." Casting her eyes upon the still water a few golden locks fell from within the hood, "Only the dead can rest here." Tori's mind was just about to attempt to process this when the woman resumed, "I wish I could explain everything to you right now, but your body needs its soul back."

Seeming to never be allowed to speak let alone think the next intrusion came from the other being, the manhandling one, "As in right now." His timbre lighter than his imposing frame would suggest. Just as her eyes locked with his black-silver ones, he informs, "This will sting like a bitch." Leaning in some as he brings his coiled middle finger ensnared by his thumb to her forehead, and then flicking her right between the eyes…

Tori tried to scream as the skin setting between her eyes was already throbbing in agony. But the tube down her throat allowing oxygen to enter her lungs was making that quite impossible. She would have reached up to remove the horribly uncomfortable device in her airway if her left arm was still attached to her body or her right arm was responsive to any of the commands she was sending it. Her body's current state made the flick pain completely vanish.

The loud beeping as her monitor registered her heart rate skyrocket flooded the room while a signal sent to the nurses' station summoned several nurses and a couple of shocked doctors. Her family and friends were now on high alert, clamoring to get someone to find out what was happening as the swarm of personnel began bustling about.

Sedatives were administered quickly sending her into an empty dreamless slumber.

* * *

Still drifting upon the ocean of serenity the cloaked figures are slowly making their way toward a behemoth of a towering structure in the distance. Silence usually ruled their vessel when they were not official working, for they weren't the most chatty of beings either of them… but the female had seen something in those chocolate eyes that made her curious, so she ventured to voice her thoughts, "Her soul spoke volumes of good, why was she merely drifting?"

Without much pause he answers, "She has a tether."

Her brows furrowing in confusion she turns to face him, "I thought she was uninvolved." Certain she had read the grand codex properly once they had been given this unusually assignment.

Nodding in understanding of her bewilderment he offers, "It's complicated."

'_Isn't it always?'_ Crossed her mind just before she turned back to look upon the growing monster of a citadel they called home.

"Indeed." Slips from his lips… And she groans at forgetting that he could read thoughts through even her eyes.

Not letting her mistake gain any footing in her mind other than the fact that she would be more careful in the future, she cautiously inquires, "Speaking of tethers…"

Before she can even begin to make a case for why she should be allowed to leave him to moor the boat while she rushes off to her soulmate, he states emotionlessly, "Go."

"Thank you." Gleefully escapes her lips as she disappears in a flash of white light and a few falling grey-white feathers.

Once she was well and gone he shakes his head with a little grin, "Valkyries." Before picking up the pace intent to get a little rest before the hard part of the assignment began…

_Training._

* * *

**AN:** Honestly not sure what that was. Perhaps a prompt for anyone who does those. Perhaps yet another story I'll finish at some point. No one knows. …no one.

Yep, one armed Tori, deal with it however you'd like.

_-May Dread watch over you-_


End file.
